Do you love me?
by bohemian.sunflower
Summary: With a spell gone wrong, Emma finds herself sent back in time and meets Lieutenant Killian who promptly attempts on courting her. While feeling flattered that the young Killian is as obsessed with her as his pirate-self is, she is conflicted, because she needs to find a way back home. How is the Savior about to get out of this mess? Diverges from Canon after 3x08.
1. Chapter 1

**Do you love me?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time - if I did, the show would only consist of Captain Swan sexy times. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Concentrate, Miss Swan. You can not protect this town when you are not even able to cast a simple shielding spell", Regina said impatiently.

"I'm trying", Emma replied trough gritted teeth, barely containing her anger.

The two woman had been at it for about four hours and Emma hasn't succeeded in doing a single spell, which displeased both of them immensely. Every normal person would have called this scenery strange; the former Evil Queen and the so-called Savior standing across from each other in Regina's black and white-colored office. A few weeks ago, Emma would not even think about asking Regina for help, but she had no other option. After their adventures in Neverland, she kept thinking about how things would have been, if she was better-trained in magic. Would she have been able to stop Greg and Tamara from taking Henry away in the first place? Or better yet, would she have been capable of destroying Pan before he ever got his chance on laying a hand on her son?

Anyway, after everything that has happened, Emma thought she would have the best chance of defeating future villains (and knowing the town, she knew they would come), if she could control and use her magic. She just wasn't sure anymore, if asking Regina for help has been her best idea. The dark-haired woman was well-known for her impatience and that, in combination with the Queen's smug, slightly arrogant comments, was poison for the Savior's strained nerves.

Frowning and closing her eyes, she concentrated on the spell, slowly in- and exhaling. Opening her eyes with a surprised gasp, when she felt warmth spreading in her belly, shooting into her hands and quickly turning into scorching heat that threatened to burn her hands. Shocked, Emma tried waving it off, just wanting it to end. But after a few seconds she realized that it was out of control.

"That is enough", Regina said and stopped the fire inside of Emma with a flick of her wrist. "You are wasting my time, Miss Swan."

But Emma was occupied inspecting the ugly burning marks on her hands. She didn't notice the mayor walking over to her cupboard and was startled when she suddenly reappeared right in front of her, holding a little bottle with a thick green essence in her hands.

"Apply this on the marks and they will be gone in a few days", Regina said, after noticing Emma's questioning stare.

"Thanks", Emma mumbled, accepting the bottle and applying a gracious amount of it on her burned skin. She sighed relieved, when the pain subsided and the ugly green creme disappeared into her skin like a body lotion. She noticed surprised that it looked a lot better and dropped the bottle into the pocket of her jacket.

"It is late. We should call it a night."

"Yeah."

Emma made a bee-line for the exit, wanting nothing more than some hot cocoa and perhaps some french fries. Just as she was about to reach the door, the mayor's voice stopped her from turning the knob.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Swan."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Emma stepped into Granny's, enjoying the welcoming smell of pancakes and coffee that everyone associates with the small diner. Eyeing the costumers, the Savior was surprised to see that half the town was sitting in the diner, laughing and chatting happily. She spotted the only free chair, one of those in front of the bar, and was about to walk over. But then she noticed the dark-haired, leather-clad man sitting in the stool next to this empty spot. Hook. A strange fluttering sensation warmed her insides, as she stood in the middle of the diner motionlessly. _That god-damned pirate._

Thanks to him, she couldn't think, couldn't sleep without waking up sweaty and freaking soaked from a vigorous dream with him in a lead role.

"Screw it", she mumbled, thinking about hot cocoa with cinnamon; and made her way over to the empty chair. Sliding into it, she rested her reddened hands on the counter, concealing a smile when Hook noticed her and turned his body towards her.

"Swan. What a pleasant surprise."

He gave her his trademark grin, and she couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up with the action. Villain or not, Killian Jones was definitely the most beautiful thing she has ever laid eyes on. And this made resisting the bastard's charms even harder. _Why could he not look like his Disney-version?_

If a guy with perms and a ridiculous wax mustache would try to get into her pants, she knew what er answer would be. But fate was a well-known bitch and Hook was, well... Hook.

"You alright, love? You look a bit distracted", Hook said with a smug grin that made her realizing she had been staring. At him. The whole time. _Asshole, _Emma thought.

She ignored him and turned to Ruby who has been watching the exchange with barely contained curiosity. The wolf already knew about the kiss the two of them shared in Neverland (hell, half of the town knew), and while she certainly couldn't blame Emma for wanting to tap that sexy pirate's ass, she was eager to know how their relationship would continue. The sheriff and the pirate captain. That would absolutely be a story worth telling.

"I'll take some hot cocoa."

Ruby nodded and winked at Emma before walking over to another table to pick up some orders.

Hook had already used the time to scoot closer to Emma while she ordered, hoping she wouldn't notice and shove him away. He was glad to see her, because he had the feeling she was avoiding him since they came back from Neverland.

Emma turned back to Hook, who was watching her closely, lips curving into a smirk as they eyes met. She couldnt help but watching the movement of his tongue as it ran over his full lower lip; and her thoughts drifted back towards a dream she had some days ago, which consisted of her being tied to her bed with his head between her thighs, his tongue doing positively sinful things to her and making her see stars. _Fuck. _Emma swallowed and forced herself to meet his eyes again and felt heat pooling between her legs as she noticed the look he gave her, with his incredibly blue eyes full of awe and lust.

"See something you like?" he asked, grinning down at her, his hand reaching out to tuck a blonde curl behind her ear.

"You wish."

"Aye, that I do", Hook replied honestly, the wicked grin was replaced by an earnest and almost heartbreaking smile.

Luckily, Emma was spared an answer, since Ruby made her way over with the hot cocoa she had ordered. She thanked the barmaid politely and took a sip. Hook's eyes widened as he heard the moan that left Emma's lips when the cocoa filled her mouth. How he longed to make her moan for all the other reasons, to see her body writhing underneath him as he pleasured her, her nails clawing at his back and begging him for more.

When he was sure he had her attention again, he gave her a once-over very slowly and thoroughly, relishing in the way her face flushed. He ran his eyes over her luscious breasts that he would die for to see - let alone touch - her slender waist, the smooth legs that looked rather delicious in those tight black pants, than slowly black up her neck and to her beautiful face.

"What happened to your hands?" he asked after a few seconds, startling Emma.

She watched as his grin turned into a frown, his hook reaching out to twine itself around her wrist, bringing it closer to his face to examine her hand. She rolled her eyes at his behavior, but couldn't stop the smile that curved around her lips.

"It's nothing, really. Just a spell that I failed on casting."

"It looks... rather painful", Hook said; suddenly grinning like a loon, "Do you want me to help you with that?"

She knew exactly what he was talking about. That smug bastard took care of the cut in her hand after they climbed the beanstalk to steal the compass. Even though this happened months ago, she could still see it in front of her. How he took his scarf and wrapped it around her hand, finishing the knot with his mouth. She remembered wondering what other things that skilled mouth of his could do to her. She was embarrassed to admit it, but her breathing labored by the thought of it.

And by the look of it, that god-damned bastard knew exactly what he was doing. He leaned over to her, smug smile and glimmering eyes back in place, his fingers playing with her hair, while his hook still held her hand captive. His warm breath fanned over her heated skin and Emma had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Killian watched, enthralled and suddenly wished to bite that full lip himself. He moved to close the distance between them, not caring that they were in the middle of a diner full of people that were watching them with almost too much curiosity.

Hook's movement brought Emma out of her trance-like state, making her panic and push him back forcefully.

"Swan."

He watched helplessly, as she stood abruptly, throwing some money on the table to pay for her cocoa and walking towards the exit.

"Emma, please."

Emma ignored his pleading and made it out of the diner as fast as possibly, leaving a despaired pirate behind.

* * *

After taking a hot bubble bath, Emma had gone to bed, cursing her overheated body. And no, she was not going to think about the cause of her semi-aroused state. She had barely been able to push Hook away at Granny's today. And she certainly did not want to think about how she had longed for reaching out, gripping the collar of his leather coat and silencing him with her lips, just as she had done in Neverland. Her desire for him was driving her crazy. And now here she was again, laying in bed, tossing and turning restlessly, without any outlook of peace.

Her day had been awful. She was about to meet Henry for breakfast, but since he brought Neal with her, in his hopes of reuniting his parents, it wasn't fun at all. She was glad of having Neal back, but his attempts on making it up to her were annoying like hell. To be quite honest, Emma couldn't stand the sight of him at the moment. Afterwards she went back to work, where an awful lot of paperwork were waiting for her. And then she burned her hands while attempting to do a protection spell, just to be mocked by Regina.

_You can not protect this town when you are not even able to cast a simple shielding spell._

And now on top of all that, thanks to Hook, she was horny as fuck.

"Damned pirate", she breathed into the darkness, trying to get her mind off his blue eyes.

_You can not protect this town when you are not even able to cast a simple shielding spell._

"That's not better."

Emma felt useless, as far as her magic was concerned. If something was going to happen, she would have to rely on the skills she has; and she remembered that guns were useless in the Enchanted Forest, just as they would have been with Pan. She was a fighter, but her weapons were in need of an update. With that thought in mind, Emma made up a decision, knowing she would not get any sleep until she would cast that god-damned spell and swiftly got out of her bed. Standing in the dark bedroom, she concentrated on the spell that seemed to be branded into her brain, after four hours training with Regina. But she could not concentrate, her thoughts were infiltrated by bright blue eyes and dark stubble. And when the familiar warmth spread in her belly, she yelped in surprise as a golden light illuminated the room and after a second; just as Emma was about to think she had done it, the light collapsed and everything turned black.

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes, she found herself in the middle of a wood she did not recognize. Rubbing her hands over her bare arms, she realized that she was wearing nothing but the flimsy grey shirt, she usually slept in and some flannel pajama pants, which was hardly appropriate for a chilly morning in autumn. Getting up and stretching her arms above her head, she tried to figure out, how the hell she got here. The last thing she remembered was attempting on casting the protection spell again, which had resulted in a strange golden light spreading through the room and... - "Oh."

"I'm such an idiot", she whispered, understanding that something must have gone terrible wrong.

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, the Savior stomped towards a few trees, trying to decide, which way she should go. In the end, she was rooting for the direction which seemed to be the one with the least trees left. She wanted to get out of this wood as fast as possible. Emma spent about fifteen minutes walking, huffing and being annoyed at herself. Then, she could finally seethe first houses and sighed in relief. That was until she came closer and saw what kind of "houses" they were. Small huts made of wood, that made her think of the ones in "Gladiator".

"Oh my god."

Emma could barely keep herself from panicking, and leaned against a tree, closing her eyes and thinking about the options she had. She had a clue on where she was now, but she did not like it one bit. The Enchanted Forest. How had she been able to get to the Enchanted Forest? And what mattered even more: how was she supposed to get back home? She was in the middle of nowhere, in nothing but her pajamas and had no magic bean, no weapon, nothing to defend herself or open a portal. What made it even worse was the fact that she knew the Enchanted Forest was destroyed by Regina curse, except for that island near Lake Nostos. So where was she? And, she could not even think about it, what year is it? Dis she succeeded in launching herself back in time?

"Milady, are you okay?" A masculine voice asked. Emma opened her eyes and watched as the young man came a bit closer. She did not recognize him, but saw her chance in getting some information that she would need to get out of here.

"Yes", Emma answered, faking an embarrassed smile, "I was about to visit my family, but I guess I got lost. Could you tell me where the next village is situated?"

Looking over the man's shoulder, she could see in front of one of the huts, was a thin rope bound between two trees and there were hanging some clothes, including a dress. _Well, well._

"Of course."

The man was obviously taking pity on her, coming closer, until he was standing right in front of her and started explaining the way to the village, eager to help. Emma nearly felt sorry for what she was about to do next, but she couldn't take any chances. Grasping the man's head in her hands, she banged it against the tree nearest to her, knocking him out cold. His body crashed on the hard ground with a loud thud. Sprinting over to the huts, she took the dress and a cloak and ran in the direction the unconscious man has previously told her. In the far distance, she heard some voices shouting after her, obviously someone noticed that there has been an ambush, but Emma was too fast for anyone to catch up.

And she ran as far as her legs could carry her. Then after a few minutes, her feet hurt like hell and she chose that she had run far enough for now. Slipping between a few trees into the thicket, she pulled her pajamas off and forced her body into the tight corset of the dress. She actually needed almost fifteen minutes to lace that damned thing up and put the cloak on at last, pulling the hood over her head and carefully concealing her blonde curls underneath it. Huffing under her breath and cursing herself for not stealing some shoes too, she continued her way to the unknown village.

* * *

Later that day, Emma arrived at the village and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There were a lot of people walking around, some selling apples, or goats or some strange vegetables Emma did not recognize. The huts were shabby, just as the ones in the woods were and everything seemed to be brown-colored. An exception was the royal blue carriage that was situated a few feet away from her. And as she walked through the crowd, she felt more and more lost. Her goal was the village. Here she was and now she did not know what to do next. Oh how she wished to be back home with Henry and her parents and even Neal. How she longed for Hook and his annoying innuendos.

"You look quite lost, love", an all too familiar voice said from behind her. Shivering, Emma turned around and could not believe her eyes. There was the man she had thought of seconds ago, but he did not look like himself. Wearing some kind of uniform, Hook stood in front of her without that adorable scar in his cheek, but with a tiny ponytail and - she nearly swallowed her tongue - both of his hands.

"Uh", Emma started, realizing that she was being rude with her staring, "Well that's because I am indeed lost."

Hook gave her a charming grin, bowing gracefully and taking her hand in his. "You are very lucky to meet me then milady. Lieutenant Killian Jones, at your service", he said, kissing the back of her hand.

_Fucking hell. _Emma thought.

* * *

**A/N - I'm not sure whether I should continue this story, so please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hook gave her a charming grin, bowing gracefully and taking her hand in his. "You are very lucky to meet me then milady. Lieutenant Killian Jones, at your service", he said, kissing the back of her hand._

_Fucking hell. Emma thought._

* * *

He looked up at her between his dark lashes, noting in delight that the beautiful lady's cheeks were flushed.

"I'm Emma", she said, hoping that present-time Killian would kind-of wake up with new memories and sent someone after her. They needed to get her home somehow, because she surely had no clue what to do next. She did not even know which year she had transported herself to. Why had she never asked Killian about how old he was? She knew he had been in Neverland for some time, but she didn't know for how long.

"Emma. What a beautiful name for a beautiful lass like yourself", Killian mumbled, blushing slightly as the compliment left his lips without his consent. Emma simply smiled at him, not really knowing how to respond. He was different, she could tell that much. She had never seen Hook being embarrassed about anything before. This Killian was innocent, sweet and she couldnt help but find it endearing when his hand reached up to scratch a spot behind his ears, obviously trying to find a way to continue their conversation.

"Uh, Lieutenant? You said you would help me?" Emma started, smiling, when he nodded, eager to assist a lady in distress. "Well, I'm in need of a place to sleep and I can not afford much. Do you have any suggestions?"

She purposefully left the part out where she had to knock a man down and steal some clothes, to prevent herself from running around in her pajamas, since this was all she had been wearing when she did that blasted protection spell wrong and ended up god-knows how many years back in the past.

"It certainly is your lucky day, love", Killian said, taking her hand in his and guiding her through the streets. "My brother and I are staying the night in a small inn that is in desperate need for another barmaid. I'm quite sure that the owner would offer you a room when you agree on working for him for a while."

His brother. Hook had told her about his brother and the time they spent in Neverland to fulfill the king's orders, so Emma knew that his brother died afterwards. She also knew that this ha been Killian's inducement for leaving the royal navy and sailing the sea as a free man. A pirate.

She then realized that he was still waiting for her answer and considered his offer carefully. She had no time to waste and needed to find a way back home as fast as possible. But since she had no idea what to do and no place to sleep; she decided that it was worth a shot. And everything was better than sleeping in the woods.

"Thanks for helping me", Emma said as they came to stand in front of the inn. Turning towards him, she caught him staring down at her lips and had trouble hiding a smile when he blushed, knowing that she got him.

"It was my pleasure, Emma."

He took her hand in his, leaning down and planting a sweet kiss on the back on her hand. Like the first time, this action made Emma's insides knot together almost painfully. _Gods, she wanted him. _

Killian noticed the woman's darkened eyes and blushed heavily, letting go of her hand and scratching the back of his head again nervously.

"Good luck, milady." He said after a while, backing away and bowed down gracefully again.

Emma watched the flexing of his biceps entranced. Even through the fabric of his uniform it looked quite impressive and as much as she appreciated the white linen clothing he was wearing, Emma longed for black leather.

With a last nervous smile, Killian turned away and made his way over to where he knew his brother was already waiting for him impatiently.

* * *

It was Emma Swan's lucky day indeed. Just as Killian had told her, the owner of the inn was quite grateful to see her, hired her as a barmaid without any fuss and offered her a room to rent.

And now she had not only a place to rest, but would also make some money to hopefully get some solid shoes anytime soon. The ones she had been given were quite alright, but uncomfortable as hell. And she did not even want to think about the way her corset seemed to slowly crush her internal organs. Or how her boobs practically jumped out of it.

No wonder that poor Killian had been all hot and bothered.

Speaking of which, the Lieutenant made his entrance at the inn, just as Emma had taken the first round of orders. She did not notice him however, since she busy with trying to figure out how she was going to get rum out of this giant barrel. And when Killian made his way up to her with a smile and came to stand right beside her, she let out a small startled yelp.

Killian held up his hands in surrender, taking a step backwards and blushed once more. He apologized hurriedly and Emma could not help but find him endearing.

"So I take it that everything worked out as planned?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

He smiled, accepting her gratitude with a nod. And just as he was about to say something else, she cut him off; taking a couple of tankards and walked over to the costumers. Killian stood motionlessly, following her every movement with his eyes. As Emma leaned forward to place a few candles on the desk, he could not help but eyeing her backside with appreciation. Unfortunately, she used that moment to turn around again and caught him staring.

Emma shot him a scolding look, feeling slightly confused. While she was flattered about his attentions, she felt kind of scandalized for his open ogling. She was used to it with Hook, but never expected his former self, the sweet innocent Lieutenant to undress her with his eyes. Her displeasure vanished, however, as she set her eyes on the deep flush on his cheeks. _Adorable. _Ending their staring contest, she went over to the next table, taking orders and when she came back to the bar, Killian was sitting next to a dark-haired man that, Emma presumed, was his brother.

"You embarrass me", Liam mock-chided his younger brother, noting how Killian's eyes were still glued to the blonde woman, not-so-subtly following her every movement. "You should go and ask her out."

No reaction.

"Killi-" Liam stopped abruptly when he recognized his brother's distracted glaze. He looked towards this Emma, only to see her leaning over the counter, a cloth in her hand, furiously scrubbing the wooden surface; her breasts wiggling with every movement.

Emma looked up from the counter, only to see Killian staring at her intently and Liam would bet his right hand on the fact that both of them blushed simultaneously.

Casting one last look in Emma's direction, Killian turned towards his brother, who was by now back to smirking at him with amusement.

"That's not funny", Killian said. "I have disgraced myself and now I can never..."

"Never what..?"

"Well", Killian started, scratching his ear nervously. "Do you remember the conversation we had a few weeks ago? We talked about women and how things get done and-"

"You know that I hate it when you are babbling, right?"

Killian opened his mouth again, but before he had a chance on forming a response, Liam cut him off.

"You have met that girl about five hours ago and could not _once _stop talking about how perfect she is and how much you wish to own her", Liam said, pausing only to grasp his brother's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "What has gotten into you? Go and talk to her. You will not get her by sitting here and staring at her with your mouth hanging wide open."

The Lieutenant blinked. "You are probably right."

"Of course I am."

Killian looked towards his older brother, still doubting his words.

"Go. This is an order."

* * *

"What do you want?" she asked Killian as he stood in front of the counter she had been leaning on. She instantly regretted her harsh tone, when she saw him flinch. He scratched his ear again, a habit that she could easily connect with discomfort.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I always claim on being a gentleman; and the way I was acting is unusual for me."

She nodded, remembering many occasions of Hook explaining that he may be a pirate, but a gentleman in the first place.

"And," Killian continued, "I wanted to ask you if I could persuade you into coming with me for a walk when you are finished working."

"Look, Killian. I'm pretty exhausted and I want nothing more than to fall asleep right away after work", she said, hiding a smile as she saw the disappointment in his eyes. "However, I think that I could definitely be persuaded into coming with you."

The smile he gave her as a response was striking and it made her heart ache. As much as she enjoyed this version of the pirate, she missed _her _Hook. Not to mention how much she missed Henry and her parents. She could only hope that Hook knew what was happening. Then they could probably figure a way out to get her out of this mess. Until then, it could not hurt to spend some time with poor Killian, couldn't it?

"I will wait until you are done", Killian said with a smile and walked back towards his brother happily. Liam, who had been watching the conversation with curiosity, stifled a grin as he noticed the Lieutenant's all-too-happy expression.

"She said yes, I take it?"

Killian sat down next to his brother, smirking at him. "What do you think?"

Liam laughed, patting his shoulders with amusement.

"But remember. Don't waste your time staring at her. We can't stay here for long, you know that."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting that you actually use the time you have with her. Make the best of it."

Killian stole a glance at Emma who was by now cleaning the tables, humming quietly.

"How much time until we need to set sail?"

"Three days."

Killian couldn't help but frown at this new information.

* * *

Two hours later, Killian and Emma walked through the empty paths of the sleeping village. Emma took a second to admire the clear sky with luminous stars in it that gave the night a certain golden glow which reminded her of the failed spell. Her frown was replaced by a smile as Killian's shoulder bumped into hers gently.

"Do you plan on staying here, Emma?"

"Probably, yeah." Silence. "What about you?"

Killian remained quiet for a moment, carefully considering his next words.

"No, I mean not really. In three days, I will need to go away for a few weeks."

"Why?" Emma asked, before she could stop herself.

"The king wants us to do something for him. A special task."

That was the moment when Emma understood: Neverland.

"But I will come back. And if you want, I can stay with you then", Killian said; and even in the darkness she could make out the blush in his cheeks.

_No, you won_'_t come back. _Emma thought with a trace of sadness, remembering how the track to Neverland will change him, his heart. And while she really liked the thought of him wanting to come back for her, she knew that this was not possible, because she hopefully would be back home by the time Killian returned from Neverland.

"Killian." she said, and her heart broke as his hopeful expression turned into disappointment at hearing the tone of her voice. "We can't be together."

"But why?"

She considered her next words carefully, somehow wanting to tell him the truth. He would understand, she knew he would.

_Try something new love. It_'_s called trust_. Killian's words echoed inside of her head, helping her with her decision.

She turned towards him, looking into his pleading blue eyes intently.

"Listen. There are things you don't know about me. Things that I haven't told you because they are too difficult to explain. But if you promise to hear me out, I will tell you."

He nodded, without a trace of distrust in his eyes. He only has known her for a few hours, but he already believed in her, in them.

And Emma told him. About how her son found her on her 28th birthday, she told him about arriving in Storybrooke, her struggles with Regina, the curse that she had to break. She explained how she fell through a portal with her mother and how it came to their first meeting. Killian listened patiently, clinging to every word that left her beautiful mouth. The story she told him was downright crazy, but he believed her anyway. Killian would have believed her anything and he knew that she would be the death of him someday.

He watched as a smile curved around her lips, as she told him about their first meeting and could not help but feel utterly confused. The things she described did not sound like him at all. Making deals with evil witches and stealing hearts of princesses? That was quiet unusual. As she continued talking, he became more and more wary. From what it sounded like, he was no very good person.

After a while, Emma began stuttering repeatedly. There was a missing piece of the puzzle, something she was not telling him. But Emma continued talking, feeling confident again when they reached the part where he helped her saving Henry in Neverland. And after telling him about going back to Storybrooke, she explained last night's events, that led to her being sent back in time.

Emma stopped with a heavy sigh, hoping that he hadn't noticed that she was hiding something from him. She had not been sure about telling him about the consequences his little Neverland-adventure would have and the things that happened afterwards. Rumpelstiltskin, Milah, the revenge he had wanted for three hundred years. If she would tell him, he would try saving his brother and change everything. He would probably stay here with Liam, live a happy life and die over two hundred years before she would be born. The thought nearly drove tears into her eyes.

No. Killian could not know.

"So. Basically, what you have been wanting to tell me, is that you are from another time, but do not know how to get back?"

She nodded.

"My parents probably know that I'm gone. They will get me out of here."

"And in your time... are we lovers?" Killian asked, blushing as he did so.

"No."

"Then I am a bloody fool." He said, eyeing her lips.

"Well, you did try to get into my pants. Several times."

"But you do not want me?"

The resignation in his voice was heartbreaking.

"Uh..."

"Emma?"

She looked up at him, meeting his pleading eyes. "Tell me, love."

"I do want you. But it's complicated."

"IT always is. But do you want me now?"

She nodded, as Killian inched closer, his hands playing with her golden curls. Their eyes locked and Emma slid her hands up his chest, one resting on his chest, where his heart was beating rapidly, and the other gripped the lapels of his coat tightly, pulling him towards her.

"I shouldn't do this", she mumbled, before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips onto his.

* * *

In Storybrooke, about three hundred years in the future; a pirate woke up with a start, the Savior's sweet voice still ringing in his ears and haunting him even in his dreams. He stretched his aching muscles, getting up and yawning. While getting dressed, he thought about what to do today. He thought about the dream he had of Emma and suddenly desired seeing her. _Oh Emma. _The dream had been wonderful. In his dream, she had been here on his ship, with him. Somewhere in his subconscious he had known that it was a dream right away. There was no other explanation for his Swan laying in his bed with him, caressing his skin, kissing the ugly scars marking him and demanding on knowing the stories behind every singe one.

And he would tell her. He would mumble them in her hair, holding her tightly, wishing for this moment to last forever. But of course it did not last. It never did.

Today, Killian thought. Today he would see his Swan. He could not forget the way she nearly gave into him last night at Granny's. The knowledge that he was so close on fulfilling his heart's most desperate wish, drove him crazy with want. He would not let her get away this easily today.

Smirking, he left his ship; walking over to her office. He had spent a lot of time memorizing her time schedule. On Wednesdays, his Swan would be at her office, afterwards she would have dinner with Henry and her parents and then she would go home. And no, Killian did not consider this knowledge as a result of stalking her. He was simply interested in knowing what she was spending her time with.

But as he reached her office, he could not help the frown that began to form on his face. There, in the middle of the street, was a crowd of people, all chatting nervously. Something was wrong. He went over to David who had this strange device they called a "cellphone" in his hand.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with Emma?" he asked, but the look one the Prince's face was all the answer he needed.

"She is gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah", David said, despair evident in his voice. "She just disappeared, there is not a trace of her."

Those words were like a stab of a knife in the pirate's heart. _Emma was gone. _His Swan was missing, probably in danger. And though he had no clue on where she was and whether she was fine, he knew right away that he would do anything to get her back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"She just disappeared, there is not a trace of her."_

_Those words were like a stab of a knife in the pirate's heart. Emma was gone. His Swan was missing, probably in danger. And though he had no clue on where she was and whether she was fine, he knew right away that he would do anything to get her back to him._

* * *

Half an hour later, Killian Jones stood in his Swan's empty bedroom, running his fingers over the soft bed sheets that smelled just like her; and wishing for her to magically reappear into his arms.

_Oh Emma. _

He could not think of a time in his life when he had been as worried as he was now for his Swan. She was gone, without a trace. And he could not help but think that she was in danger. Emma knew that her parents would worry about her. She would not go without telling anyone about her plans.

Or would she?

He let out a frustrated growl, his fingers grasping the sheets tightly.

A few minutes ago they had been with the Queen, asking her if she knew anything about Emma's disappearance. And to his anger she had simply shrugged and told everyone that she probably just needed some time alone. His Emma would never leave just like this. She bloody well knew that there were people worrying about her.

Something was wrong. He could sense it. And it was driving him crazy. The fact that her father was constantly asking him why he was here and what he was up to with his daughter wasn't helping either. The prince's concern would have been appreciated in any other situation, but not now. Emma's disappearance was holding him on edge and he would not waste any time trying to explain why he was helping with the search.

_They bloody well knew why. _

David had been there in the Echo Cave where Killian had told everyone about his darkest secret. They knew that Emma was important to him. So why were they doubting his intentions?

"You are nothing but a pirate", David had said to him once.

It was up to the pirate to prove him wrong. But first, he would find Emma. He would always find her.

* * *

Emma Swan was once again working at the tavern, humming under her breath and feeling strangely relaxed. If she had a mirror right now, she knew what she would look like. Flushed cheeks, sparkling eyes swollen lips. Long story short, she would look exactly like she did back in Neverland after kissing Killi- Hook for the first time. Oddly enough, this was just what he did to her.

And speaking of the devil, her favorite lieutenant chose this moment to step up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a soft kiss to her hair. She remembered him doing this several times last night and couldn't help but like it. She also remembered kissing him senseless last night, pushing the guilt she felt towards the pirate that awaits her back home away and just relishing in the feel of his lips on hers.

"Killian."

"Emma."

He kissed the side of her neck softly, nuzzling his face into her hair, inhaling deeply and breathing her in. Emma felt a familiar pull in her stomach, her insides knotting together with adoration and want. What was this man doing to her?

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

Emma rolled her eyes at the dark-haired man's childishness and stepped out of his embrace to turn around. His hands fell to his sides and she couldnt help but feel disappointed by the loss of his hands on her. She already missed the warmth of his embrace. He was frustrated too, she could see it in his face. Taking his hand, she pulled him closer to kiss him one last time. Afterwards she would stop. She would have to stop. There were some urgent matters to attend to after all.

She had to hide a smile after seeing his captivating smile. She loved seeing how his eyes lit up with the action, and she loved knowing that she was the only one to get this kind of reaction out of him.

She knew that it was probably silly but this knowledge gave her ego a giant boost.

He closed the last few inches between them, nose brushing hers in the process and pressed his lips against hers urgently; as if he knew this was the last kiss she would accept. And he probably could sense it; since he had the gift of reading her like an open book.

Once she pulled back, resting her forehead against his and trying to catch her breath; her brain slowly started working again. What she did was wrong, she realized. Sighing, she backed away slowly, ignoring the pull at her heart when she saw his sad puppy dog eyes. But something in his gaze told her he had seen this coming. She had explained him right away that they could never be together after all.

"We need to stop", she said. "I need to go back home."

"I will help you", he offered eagerly.

"No. Don't stop living your live on my account."

"Emma, I will gladly-"

"Killian."

The serious tone of her voice got his attention.

"You need to prepare everything for your journey."

She felt bad for saying this, if Hook knew that she was encouraging him to go to Neverland, where his brother will die, he would hate her. But she knew that she could not safe Liam. It was not her style to leave people to die, but she had decided to be selfish once. She did not want to lose Killian. Or anyone else for that matter. Who knew what else would change if Killian would have never become a pirate.

Killian nodded slowly, once again invading her personal space. "I will never stop thinking about you, Emma."

"Yes, you will."

His confused eyes were trying to catch hers, searching for answers only she could grant him.

"Once everything worked out and I managed to get back; I will need to make sure that you can't remember me."

He seemed to be downright shocked by now.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid that things will change. I know they will if you remember this. If you remember me."

"Emma."

She shot him a exasperated look, heart breaking as she noticed his pleading gaze.

"Please don't."

Emma smiled at him encouragingly, stepping closer and taking his face into her hands. She wanted to caress all those worry-lines away. She wanted to see his smile once more.

"You won't see me for the last time, Killian. Trust me. But you need to let me go now."

He still looked rather skeptical, but seemed to accept this. His finger brushed her hair one last time and then he turned around, making his way out of the empty tavern without looking back.

Emma knew she would miss him. Seeing the man she knew as a devious (yet somehow devoted and incredibly handsome) pirate, vulnerable and innocent like this was making her heart flutter.

Shoving those thoughts aside, Emma got back to business. She had a home to get back to, after all.

* * *

Three hundred years in the future, a certain pirate captain and a young boy were having a little chat in the kitchen of Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Do you think my mom will be fine?" Henry asked, handing him a mug of this sweet brown liquid that Emma liked to drink. Cocoa, Hook reminded himself.

"Of course, lad." Hook said, gladly accepting the mug and taking a sip. The hot drink seemed to warm him from the inside and he could understand why Emma likes this so much.

He was still surprised that Henry asked of him to stay here for lunch. Snow and her prince were not pleased about this, but how could they not accept the young boy's wishes? Killian himself had wanted to keep searching for clues to where Emma did vanish to, but decided it was the best for him to allow himself a break. An exhausted pirate was no good pirate, after all.

And he could use the time to ask Henry whether he knew anything else that could help them for their search.

"Do you remember what your mother did yesterday, Henry?"

"Emma was at work and afterwards she went to my mom."

Killian was surprised. The Queen had not told him anything about a meeting with Emma.

"Why?"

"She said she needed to be trained in magic."

"Anything else?"

"No. I don't know what she did afterwards."

But Killian did. Apparently the session with the Queen has not turned out well and Emma came to Granny's for a drink to relax. Killian's mind went to their almost-kiss at Granny's almost immediately. If only he would have stopped her from leaving.

He closed his eyes as suddenly new, blurred pictures invaded his mind. Pictures that were usually created in his dreams, but those seemed real, like memories. His Swan's lips on his, her fingers in his hair, their bodies molding together like two parts of a puzzle. His fingers were grazing the laces of her dress coyly, wishing to undo them and to see the beautiful lass in all her bare glory. He was wearing his old uniform, which was strange enough.

He had not thought about his time as a lieutenant for a while.

"Hook?"

His eyes opened in a snap, confusion clouding his face as he tried to sort his thoughts out. Henry's concerned, brown eyes were the first thing he noticed.

"Are you okay? You have been acting weird."

"Aye."

_What has just happened to him?_

* * *

Emma had worked in the tavern for long enough to catch on to some rumors that could be quite helpful for her case. The people here were talking about this woman, a witch to be precisely. She allegedly had incredulous magical powers and could do anything with it. Health, gold, never ending youth. An old man even said that she could bring the deceased ones back to life.

Although she knew the latter was not possible, Emma thought that if there was someone who could help her, it would be this woman. And it was worth a try. What did she have to lose after all?

If she was lucky enough, her parents were already trying to figure out how to get her back; but Emma would not be Emma if she stood any chances. She would always take matters into her own hands.

That's how you survive after all, she thought.

After casually listening to all the guests of the tavern, she asked around where this mysterious woman could be found. Even though she had expected the place where the witch lived to be a lonely one; since being a feared witch and all, but nothing would have prepared her for the things she found on her way.

During the last few hours, she had to escape a bunch of ogres and gave all of her money to some trolls in order to cross a bridge. Not to mention the fact that her feet were killing her and her dress was partially torn from the thorns and twigs that aggravated her path through the woods.

She had been searching for the witch the whole day and it would be dark soon.

Emma decided that she hated this time, this world, everything. There was no technology, no flash lights that could keep her from tripping over roots. And she missed her son, her parents, even Hook.

If only she had stayed with Killian.

Then suddenly, a warm light appeared between the trees, luring her into coming closer until she saw the source of it.

A flash of victory coursed through her.

She found her. She found the witch.

The hut was illuminated by a golden light that reminded her of the spell she did cast. A sigh escaped her lips. This seemed like ages ago.

Inching closer, she tried figuring out how to confront the witch. Should she try to overpower her and force the witch to help her? Or should she-

"I have been awaiting you."

Emma turned around startled and found herself suddenly face to face with the so-called powerful witch. Who was an incredibly old, fragile woman. Emma suddenly wondered if the people in the tavern have been right.

"I need your help. My name is-"

"I know, I know." The old woman interrupted, getting closer. "But I can not give you what you desire. You need to get it yourself."

"Listen, I tried to cast this spell, but-"

The witch held up her right hand which, Emma noticed, had only four fingers; and suddenly Emma could not move. She felt like she had been turned to stone. No matter how hard she tried to get her muscles under control, they were not obeying her anymore. She could not even blink.

"I know everything about your little _spell_, Emma Swan. Leave now. I can not help you."

With those words, the old woman disappeared and took the warm, glowing light with her, leaving Emma in utter darkness.

* * *

Lieutenant Killian was about to go to sleep, his mind still occupied with thoughts of Emma, as he heard a loud, urgent knock on his door.

Curiously, he opened it and was surprised to find the object of his affection standing in front of him. He was about to smile at her, but then he noticed the state she was in. Her beautiful hair was a tangled mess, her dress was torn and her eyes were reddened and puffy as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong, love?"

He reached out for her, pulling her inside of his room and closing the door behind her quietly.

"I failed, Killian." she said, looking exhausted.

"You will be fine, Emma."

He wrapped his arms around her, sighing contently as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, hugging him back.

His fingers were stroking her back, tracing slow patterns on the soft fabric.

Emma shivered as his fingers found the soft skin at the nape of her neck.

"Are you cold?" he murmured, concern lacing his words.

"A little."

"Come", he whispered, guiding her towards his bed and motioning for her to sit down.

And as she watched him searching for some blankets, she noticed what state he was in. He looked fucking obscene, wearing nothing but his tight white cotton pants, his hair sticking out at odd angles as if he had ran his hand through it repeatedly. Emma had never seen so much of Killian at all and couldn't bring herself to mind his state of undress.

Killian turned around, and blushed heavily as he noticed her staring. His hand came up to scratch the back of his head and Emma thought that she had never seen something more adorable than this.

He wrapped the blanket around her and came to sit beside her, blush still evident on his face.

And as she leaned in to kiss him, there was not a trace of worries, guilt or her failure in her mind.

Once their lips met, there was no stopping them. Killian decided to not let her go again, he would find a way to stay with her. Even if it meant that he could not leave with his brother.

He had finally found hope, for the first time in his life and no one would take her away.

Liam would understand, he thought.

Killian groaned as Emma caressed his chest, nails scraping against his sensitive skin and let out a surprised yelp when Emma pushed him into the mattress, straddling him.

Her long golden hair was still a mess and he would love to untangle it with his fingers, if only she would let him. Instead, she grinded down onto him, taking his mind of everything else than how good this felt.

How good she felt.

Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her, fingers tracing the laces of her corset; his lips closing over hers gently. He held her tightly against him, nervous fingers trying to undo the strings of her dress.

After a few moments, he got more frustrated and frowned when Emma broke away to release a small chuckle. His frustration turned to embarrassment and he could have sworn that his cheeks were heating up again.

"Here, let me", she said gently, reaching behind her back to undo the knots. Emma spent more time than she cared to admit on doing this, but with Killian patiently kissing her neck, she did not mind at all.

Once the laces were gone, Killian slowly peeled Emma out of the dress, kissing every new spot of skin he discovered in the process.

Emma could not think about a time in her life where she had felt as admired as she did now. His eyes sparkled with adoration and she felt truly and utterly l_oved._

* * *

Captain Hook woke up with a start, breathing heavily and sweat coating his body. The pictures of his dream were still in his mind and they were so devastatingly real that it nearly broke him. It seemed like his brain was trying to torture him with the most vivid and beautiful dream he ever had.

In his dream, Emma came to him in the middle of the night, allowing him to take her into his bed, allowing him to finally love her.

He let out a frustrated groan and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

Letting his mind wander, he tried chasing away the stupid fantasies that were all about her. Those dreams followed him since the first time he had set his eyes on her. But something was off with his dreams these days. He had always considered himself as a man with a vivid imagination, but this was a whole new level.

Then suddenly another stream of pictures invaded his mind.

He was out for a walk with Emma, holding her hand as she told him a story. Their story.

Hook noticed that Emma was leaving the gory details out and finally came to the part he had not known about before.

_"So. Basically, what you have been wanting to tell me, is that you are from another time, but do not know how to get back?" _He asked after she finished.

He got out of his bed in a flash, hurriedly putting some clothes on and triumphantly making his way over to Emma's family to tell them the news.

Killian figured out where Emma was.

* * *

**A/N : I hope you guys liked it. Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_He got out of his bed in a flash, hurriedly putting some clothes on and triumphantly making his way over to Emma's family to tell them the news._

_Killian figured out where Emma was._

* * *

David rubbed his eyes, yawning tiredly and wondering who could turn up at his door in the middle of the night. Opening the door he found himself face to face with his least favorite pirate who looked like he had not slept in ages.

"May I come in?"

David glared at the other man irritated. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I would not have come if there were not some urgent matters concerning your precious daughter, my dear prince", Hook said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

He did not come over here at this god-damned early hour just to be sent away by a prince who was too bloody proud to get over their little quarrel and trust him.

David eyed him skeptically for a moment and then nodded, stepping aside. "Fine, come on in."

"What did you find out, Hook?"

"I know what happened to her. I can remember it, I-"

Two strong hands grabbed his collar, cutting him off and the prince's blue eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"What did you do to her, pirate?"

"Listen", Killian said, trying not to lose his temper with David. Fighting with David would not help Emma either.

"Emma tried practicing magic with Regina, but without success. Afterwards she tried casting a spell, which she somehow messed up and ended up back in time."

David's hands fell to his side as he considered the spoken words.

"How do you know?"

"I told you, mate. I remember it. She sent herself back to the Enchanted Forest three hundred years ago and I remember meeting her during my time as a lieutenant."

"Is she okay?"

"Well she certainly was while laying beneath me completely na-"

The punch hit Killian in the jaw and was probably well-needed.

"I told you once before, Hook. Stay away from my daughter."

The two men were eyeing each other malevolent for a while.

"David? What's going on?"

Snow came out of the bedroom tiredly, eyeing the two men in front of her with confusion.

"Hook found our daughter."

* * *

Emma Swan awoke with a start, feeling guilty right away.

She needed a few seconds to realize why she felt this way and then the pictures came flooding into her sleepy brain. Pictures of herself and Killian, moving together in sync underneath the sheets. She remembered him breathing her name like a prayer, looking at her like she was his world and had known that her expression mirrored his.

She sat up slowly, ignoring the peaceful snoring man beside her (though the sight of him made her heart flutter) and got up. Putting his discarded cotton shirt on, she sneaked out of his small room, carefully preventing herself from making any noises.

Once she got back to her own room, she sat down on her bed, her hands running through her hair nervously. Her hair, gods. Last night Killian had, after fucking her brains out, pulled her close and gently loosened the knots in her hair, stroking it until she fell asleep.

_This man. _

What was she supposed to do? Emma Swan was an expert with One-Night Stands. And this situation screamed of the usual go-away-as-fast-and-far-as-you-can-pattern. Except of one little problem. This was Killian and not another stranger.

_This was Killian, god-dammit. _

She could not run away this time. Or could she?

When she was back home, he would not remember anything of this. It would be fine.

Then she realized. Her plan has failed. She had no idea how to get back.

Suddenly someone knocked at her door and Emma knew who stood on the other side of it.

"Emma?"

She tried evening her breathing out, but couldn't keep herself from panicking. Then his deep, sleepy voice filled her ears again.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Go away, please."

"What's wrong?" The concern in Killian's voice was annoying and delighting at the same time.

"Nothing, I just need to think."

Silence.

"Did I... did I do something wrong?"

She could not help but roll her eyes at this. Emma knew she was being a total bitch, but she felt crushed by his presence and couldn't help herself.

"No."

"Emma, please. Let me in."

His pleading voice threatened to melt her heart, but she could not allow that. She really needed to think. Not only about their current situation, but about how to get back to the future. She had a family waiting for her back home.

"I won't leave until you open the door."

Emma knew he would make his threat true. Sighing in defeat, she got up and opened the door.

The sight of a bare-chested Killian with messy hair and sleepy eyes almost made her crawl back into his bed with him.

_Damn, the guy was handsome._

He immediately came towards her, wanting to take her into his arms and frowning when she took a step back.

"Emma-"

"Don't", she cut him off. "You didn't do anything wrong, Killian."

"Then tell me why you are running away from me."

In this moment Emma realized who was standing in front of her. This wasn't _her_ Killian. The man in front of her did not have the perception of the man she knew as Captain Hook. Although they were the same person they had different qualities.

And how could they not, Emma reminded herself. Between the two versions of Killian lay three hundred years of experience. It was stupid of her to think that the lieutenant would understand her like the man she knew. He had never been lonely before. It was now that she realized just how young he was. He could not be older than twenty.

And she needed to end this. They had already taken it way too far.

"I'm sorry, Killian. Yesterday was a mistake. It's not like I regret it, but-"

"A mistake?"

His defeated puppy dog eyes were breaking her heart. Stay strong, Emma, she thought.

"Killian-"

"You consider what we did last night a mistake?"

"Well, I-"

"Is me loving you a mistake?"

Emma could not believe what he was saying.

"What?"

"I think you heard what I said, love."

She turned away from him, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"You don't love me."

His hand reached out for her, turning her around again and pulling her into his arms. After a few moment she was hugging him back, even if she knew it was not wise to give into him again.

She should run.

"Oh, Emma."

She _would_ run. She had no chance. The way Killian was holding her to him told her that he was not planning on letting her go anytime soon. And she could not allow this.

* * *

Meanwhile Hook, Snow and Charming were at Regina's, busy trying to figure out a plan to get Emma back.

"She tried doing a simple protection spell. There is no way that she sent herself back in time with this. Witches with more power and much more experience have tried, but failed time travel." Regina said, flicking through her spell book.

"Well but she did." Mary Margaret said patiently.

Both David and Killian rolled their eyes at the exchange, catching each other doing it and having trouble hiding a smile.

After a few moments, Hook broke the silence.

"Any ideas how to get her back?"

"Perhaps we could try redoing the spell to find out what the savior did wrong", Regina suggested.

"And then what?"

"Well, Captain. If we knew what Emma messed up, we-"

"-we could go after her." Snow interrupted, smiling brightly.

It looked like they were finally having a plan how to get to Emma.

* * *

"Why did you say it?" Emma asked, running her hands through his hair.

Killian and Emma were laying in bed again, with him on his back and her laying on his chest. His hands were stroking her back slowly, tracing soft patterns on her skin.

"Say what?"

"You know what I mean."

He blushed. "Because it's true."

Emma scoffed, shaking her head. His eyes were searching hers frantically, wanting nothing more than to look into her head to figure out why she was acting the way she did.

He could not understand why she wouldn't believe him.

"You don't believe me."

"Of course not", she said, sitting up. Her eyes still would not meet his.

"But why?"

Killian sat up too, hands reaching out to touch her face. He wanted nothing more than to be allowed to smooth all her worry lines out.

He frowned when she moved away from him, his hands falling into his lap limply.

"We have only known each other for two day now."

"Ah", he nodded in understanding. "You think that true love is dependent on time."

"I know it is. You don't know a single thing about me, Killian. You can't love me."

"I know a lot about you, love. You are loyal and brave an-"

"That's not what I meant!"

She was shouting at him now, getting more and more irritated with his behavior. Killian was stunned into silence. He would never have thought that she would be so angry at him.

After a few seconds, he murmured: "I don't need to know anything else."

Emma shook her head, crawling over to where he was sitting and took his face into her hands. His blue eyes were looking at her earnestly and his hands came up to her waist immediately, holding her close.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Killian", she said softly.

She watched in awe as she could see the emotions swirling in his eyes. There was confusion, anger, devotion and something that looked like adoration.

"I'm not a fool, Emma."

"I know."

Silence.

They sat like this for a while, her hands caressing his face; his arms around her body, pulling her into him.

"Is it true, Killian? Do you love me?"

Their eyes locked and Emma could see that he really _believed_ that he loved her. No matter if he truly did.

"Aye."

Suddenly the sun fell through the curtains, coating the room in golden light. Seconds later Emma disappeared from his arms and Killian was alone.

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes, she found herself in the middle of a wood she did not recognize. Rubbing her hands over her bare arms, she realized that she was wearing nothing but the flimsy white cotton shirt she had "stolen" from Killian, which was hardly appropriate for a chilly morning in autumn. Getting up and stretching her arms above her head, she tried to figure out, how the hell she got here. The last thing she remembered was embracing Killian who had just told her he loved her. Then there was this strange golden light spreading through the room and... - "Oh."

"Please not again", she mumbled, understanding that something must have gone terrible wrong.

* * *

**A/N : Your reviews made my day, thanks a lot everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Killian was sitting next to Charming on a sofa in the middle of the Evil Queen's living room, watching with mild interest as Regina tried figuring out what Emma did wrong with her spell. But if he was really honest, it was hard to concentrate when there were quite delightful new pictures of Emma and him, passing his mind over and over again.

The hurt and jealousy he felt while replaying the scenes in his head were not reducing the tension in his pants. And he could not blame himself.

He had the detailed memories of kissing every inch of Emma Swan's skin; of inhaling her sweet scent while plunging into her wet heat; of whispering tender endearments into her ear as she came down from her high.

He remembered holding her in his arms afterwards, burying his face in her hair and sighing contently as she snuggled back into him.

He remembered feeling pure _bliss _as she moaned his name softly in her sleep.

And gods, Killian had wanted this. He still does.

But not like this. Not as a result of a curse that took her away from him.

He felt defeated, knowing that she would gladly choose a version of him that was innocent and had no clue of how to properly love a woman. Not to mention a woman like _her_.

He knew that he had seen something akin to admiration, he dared-not to say _love, _in her eyes as she looked up to him. And it killed him to know that he never caught her looking at him like that before.

Killian sighed in frustration, ignoring the prince's curious gaze.

It seemed like Emma Swan was able to love the lieutenant. But never the pirate.

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes, she found herself in the middle of a wood she did not recognize. Rubbing her hands over her bare arms, she realized that she was wearing nothing but the flimsy white cotton shirt she had "stolen" from Killian, which was hardly appropriate for a chilly morning in autumn. Getting up and stretching her arms above her head, she tried to figure out, how the hell she got here. The last thing she remembered was embracing Killian who had just told her he loved her. Then there was this strange golden light spreading through the room and... - "Oh."

"Please not again", she mumbled, understanding that something must have gone terrible wrong.

"How the hell could this happen again?", Emma murmured under her breath. She had been running around in this wood for what felt like hours in her search for the small hut she had seen the first time.

She needed some clothes. She felt like she was freezing to death in Killian's shirt. Why had she not bothered putting on some pants again? Or at least some panties. Oh, right. She had been to busy trying to figure out why Killian thought that he _loved_ her.

The nerve of this man...

Emma could not deny that she felt flattered. And how could she not be proud of the fact that obviously, no matter the time of his life, Killian Jones was putty in her hands. This was oddly appealing on the one hand, but just as tragic on the other hand.

The poor lieutenant did not know what he was talking about. By the looks of it, he had never loved before. And to think that he could love someone like her was just beyond crazy.

Gods, how was she supposed to fix the mess she had caused?

But then an idea came to the savior's troubled mind. Perhaps she was lucky and Killian did not remember their encounter. If that was the case, she could use the chance to try getting back to the future without messing with the young lieutenant's feelings.

She would do things different this time. But first, she needed to get out of this woods. And the weird thing was, that she had the feeling that she should have passed the hut already.

And it seemed like she had seen this tree with that damned wanted-poster of Snow White a thousand times.

"Hold on."

She got closer carefully, reaching out to rip the paper off the tree, holding it in her hands unbelieving.

"For crimes against the Queen. Murder, treason, treachery", Emma read out loud, wanting to bang her head against the hard wooden tree.

She had a pretty good idea of what time it was now.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Killian. Yesterday was a mistake. It's not like I regret it, but-" _

_"A mistake?" _

_"Killian-" _

_"You consider what we did last night a mistake?" _

_"Well, I-" _

_"Is me loving you a mistake?" _

Killian wanted to shake his former-self violently, as he replayed the latest memories in his head. He could not believe the nerve of the idiotic lieutenant, who clearly had no idea of how to treat _his _Swan.

Not only had he embarrassed Hook with the way he had claimed her, inexperienced as he was; but furthermore had he cornered Emma, which he knew out of experience would end up with her running away.

Emma was a lass that needed to be treated with caution. But obviously his younger self had no clue.

"Hook? Are you still with us?" David said, ripping him out of his thoughts forcefully.

"Aye, mate."

Ignoring the strange glances that Emma's parents were throwing at him, he turned towards the Evil Queen expectantly, hoping that she could solve the riddle.

But his hopes of holding his Swan in his arms very soon were crushed as the Queen shook her head slightly, not quite wanting to meet his gaze.

Frustration clawed at his insides once more and he cursed himself for not being more helpful.

Knowing that he could not do a bloody thing to get Emma back was even worse than losing her in the first place.

"We will find her", Snow said softly.

Hook found it continuously harder to follow the ensuing conversation. His mind was drifting again, pulling him back three hundred years ago.

_Then he was in this strange room again, this time holding his Swan in his arms as a golden light fell through the windows and Emma disappeared without a trace. _

_And before everything started spinning inside of his head again, he remembered the last words he had said to her. _

_"Is it true, Killian? Do you love me?" she had asked, looking so beautifully fragile with her green eyes wide open. _

_"Aye." _

When he came back to his senses, everyone in the room was staring at him wide-eyed and panicked.

"Did something happen to Emma?" David asked.

"She's gone."

* * *

Hours later, when Emma finally felt like the wood was clearing out, she couldn't feel her toes anymore. Nor her fingers. The freezing cold was making them numb what was probably still better than being in pain.

Her steps got faster and faster, until she finally reached the edge of the wood. Emma breathed a sigh of relief and took a moment to watch over the small village that was situated a mere stone's throw away.

Victory cursed through her veins.

"Oh, yes", she murmured, already imagining warm food. What she would not give about some cocoa.

The faint crashing of waves told her that she was near port once more, which made her think about Killian again. Was he alright? Did Hook remember her in the future? Was he coming for her?

While she was occupied with her own thoughts, she did not notice the two men sneaking up on her, until one of them hit her with the rock in the back of her head.

And as the savior's limp body fell to the floor with a thud, one of them said: "Look what we've got here."

* * *

"So, there was a golden light and she just disappeared?" Snow asked the worn-out pirate who sat in his chair with slumped shoulders, once again missing his Swan so much that it nearly brought him physical pain.

He merely nodded, taking another huge gulp of his rum, trying to chase the unpleasant memory away.

What was even crazier than her sudden disappearance was the fact that after the moment Emma was gone, his past-self could not remember anything about her. Instead of chasing after her or at least trying to figure out what happened, the lieutenant started living his life like he used too, not sparing the blonde woman another thought.

How could he just forget her?

"What were the exact circumstances? What did she tell you before she disappeared? What did you tell her?", Regina asked, emphasizing her last question with a glint in her eyes.

Something told Hook that the Queen knew bloody-well what he had told her.

"Moments before I had told her I loved her. But of course she would not believe me. After a while she asked me, if I would really love her", he paused, ignoring David's glare. "I told her I did."

Regina smiled. "Well, this is fortunate, since I-"

He never found out what the Evil Queen was about to say next, because suddenly new pictures were invading his mind.

Pictures of him, aboard the Jolly Roger, wearing his old vest and pressing Emma Swan against the mast with his body.

He ran his Hook over her skin teasingly,. And, he noticed, that there was a lot of her skin on display, since she was still wearing the lieutenant's shirt.

Fear for his Swan overtook his body as he ground his teeth together. Emma was currently at the mercy of this man, the man he once were. And he knew out of experience that this would not end well for Emma.

The way he had treated woman back then - it was horrible and he would not want this for Emma. Not her. Never her.

They needed to get to her. Now. Before his past-self did something that Killian would regret until the end of time.

"I know where she is know."

* * *

**A/N: This is more of a filler chapter, since the action is supposed to begin in the next one, so please excuse that it is kinda short. Stay tuned and thanks for reviewing, everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma opened her eyes and gazed upon a familiar ceiling that her foggy mind could easily connect to a certain cabin which belongs to a pirate that she has grown awfully fond of. But she never thought of being here again, as the last time was while they were in Neverland on their mission to save Henry. But the gentle sway, that she got so used to in those weeks on the cursed island, left no doubt as to where she was currently situated.

Her confusion faded as reality clouded her brain. She had fucked this whole thing up and now she traveled through time once again, with no idea on how to get back home. The only positive thing was, that she was with Killian. Obviously, he must have found her and brought her here.

So she stood up from the small cot and climbed up the ladder, only slightly disturbed about her current state of undress. The shirt that belonged to her lieutenant was long enough to cover her modesty. And, she thought, after-all he has already seen every part of her, so there would be no need of being ashamed now. In addition to that, there were worse things in the world than being alone with Killian on his ship without proper clothes on. Actually, she could not think of a thing that she would like more than being alone with Killian on his ship without _any _clothes on.

Silent smirk on her face, she made her way up on deck, his name already on her lips. Only, before she was even able to utter a single word, there was a rough hand on her shoulder, pushing her backwards, while cold metal was pressed against her throat. Completely caught off-guard, she struggled to breathe, hand digging into the wrist that was attached to the attacker. She nearly choked out a cry as she looked up into the man´s eyes that were so familiar and yet so strange at the same time. Stormy, ocean blue eyes stared right back at her, an unyielding coldness in his gaze that brought a shiver down her spine.

"Killian?" she asked, wanting to slap herself for sounding so needy. Broken, confused. She was lost in his cold eyes that had nothing to do with the man she knew.

He merely lifted a brow at her, pinning her body to the mast, successfully trapping her with no way out.

"I see, the Evil Queen was right", he merely murmured, his eyes boring into hers.

Her confusion rose to a knew level, thousands of questions running through her mind, and she had to admit that she was not able to answer a single one of them. Did he not remember her? It apparently has been about three hundred years since she last seen him and she knows that the losses he went through changed who he was. But anyways, she felt a disappointed little pang in her chest, knowing that he did not remember any of their shared moments, even though he used to give her his devotion.

Perhaps she has been right with doubting his seriousness. He has been so young and inexperienced; there was no way that he truly loved her. Of course he did not.

"Right with what?"

He laughed, and she got chills as it was such a humorless sound. He pressed himself further into her, not even trying to hide the bulge in his leather pants, simultaneously, shifting his arm so that his hook was digging deeper into her skin. Emma did not dare to move, somehow knowing that he would kill her if she did. And for the first time ever, she was afraid of him. Truly and absolutely terrified.

The Hook she knew always used to tell her how he could easily see in her eyes that she was scared of him, because of how well he knew her and due to the fact that she could not build walls to keep him out. They were kindred spirits, both of them broken and with a desperate need for salvation, which is what she was so scared of. But now, in this moment, she was actually afraid for her life.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I am talking about, love", he said, his voice sounding like venom. "Did you think you could just come into this little village unnoticed, to get on with your quest of killing me, hm?"

Emma did not understand a single word he said and she was starting to get irritated with that. "What the hell are you even talking about, Hook?"

"Don´t play the innocent now. I´ve been told that you are send here by Rumpelstiltskin to fulfill the job he hasn´t been able to do."

"And Regina told you this?"

"That she did", he said, matter of factly, still staring at her like she was the most vile thing he ever laid eyes on. She knew it shouldn´t hurt her the way it did, but she couldn´t help it.

"Well then she´s wrong", Emma said, trying to find her courage. She wasn´t the kind of person to shy away from anyone, not even a deadly pirate who seemed to be incredibly pissed at her.

"What´s your name, dear?" he asked, voice even and dangerous. "Is it Emma, by chance?" His rough fingertips stroked her cheek, making her lean into his touch, just before he brought his hook down to her chest in an obvious threat, fingers playing over the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Yes", she breathed, wondering how the hell he knew. He did not remember, or did he?

"Well that´s all the prove I need", he answered, dragging her down into his cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Storybrooke, an angry pirate paced angry circles around the Evil Queen, like a shark swimming around its prey.

"How could you bloody do that?" he nearly screamed, remembering exactly, what Regina had told his past self about his beloved Swan. "Have you got any idea what he´s going to do to her?"

"You mean what you´re going to do to her? Oh I´m aware, pirate", she hissed through smirking lips, making him closing the distance between the two of them as quick as a whip.

"I´m not that man anymore. Emma should never have seen me like that. And now she´s in danger, because of the story you told him!"  
"All I did, pirate", she answered, shoving him away, "was to ensure that our dear Miss Swan ends up exactly where she needs to be."

"And where the hell is that, pray tell?"

"With you, Romeo", Regina snarled, successfully rendering him speechless. And while he stood there, Charming, who has been standing in a nearby corner during their little spat, chose the time to intervene.

"Stop messing around and explain exactly what you did to my daughter, Regina."

"The curse she messed up brought her back in time", she started, only to be interrupted by a humorless laugh and an insult coming from the pirate. Regina merely rolled her eyes, and continued.

"This curse is quite messy, as it makes people realize what they want; it reveals their deepest desires. Surely, our dear Miss Swan has been awfully confused after whatever happened between the two of you in Neverland", she said, her facial impression extremely unimpressed. "I could go on telling you stories about how thousands of poor witches have found themselves trapped in time forever, because they couldn´t make it, but the main idea is that she needs to go through stations of your past, until she succeeds."

"Succeeds in what?" Killian asked.

"She needs to love and be equally loved. A true love´s kiss breaks the curse."

Killian stood there, rooted to the spot, trying to understand what Regina´s been saying and knowing that Emma will never be able to love his bitter self that, he knew from experience, would treat her like dirt. That´s how he used to be and he hates himself for it. How could Emma ever fall in love with someone like that?

"What I have been able to say to your past self", she went on, "happened due to a spell I created myself. It allowed me to contact my own past self to give the information needed to bring Emma on the right path."

"And telling him that Emma plans on killing him is what brings her on the right path?" Killian hissed.

"As I said, pirate, the curse can only be broken when she happens to fall in love with you. Which can only happen when she is in your presence. If you would have set sail without her, she would be lost."

"I never thought I would say that, but that sounds actually reasonable", the prince said, "even though I don´t understand why it needs to be you. Of course it has to be you."

Disapproval for his daughter´s choices in his eyes, David stared at the pirate, that looked even more desperate than before. And then suddenly, something in his expression changed, his blue orbs softened and he clapped Killian on his back.

"Come on, pirate. We´re going to have a little chat, you and me."

Killian did not make a move, wanting nothing less than to justify his interest in Emma. He didn´t want to do _anything at all_, if he was really honest, given the fact that his beloved Swan was stuck with his cruel past-self forever. Maybe he wouldn´t kill her, but even if he didn´t, he would still damage her, wreck her and leave her behind more broken than she already was. And the worst thing was, that there is nothing he could to about that.

David rolled his eyes at him, holding the door open, clearly waiting for him to actually go with him. A heavy sigh on his lips, he followed the prince out of Regina´s office and into the night.

* * *

**Wow, guys. I know it´s been like forever since I updated and I´m incredibly sorry for that. I don´t know how to explain myself, except of saying that life has been terribly messy for me. But now I´ve got some space for doing what I wanna do, which brings me directly back to this fic.**

**I hope you people are still with me and I wanna thank you all for sending me messages and stuff like that, as it motivated me to continue writing after all this time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

The silence was suffocating as the two men walked through the dark streets next to each other, each of them lost in their own thoughts that were overtaken by worry for Emma. Now that they finally knew what happened to Emma, but still weren´t able to do anything to get her back, their mood was not lightening up at all. No, actually, Killian knew he hasn´t felt that lost for a very long time.

"Why are you so worried? I thought you must love that", David said.

"Love what? The fact that her safety depends on a man that is not able to feel anything for her at all? A man that has killed for less than what he thinks Emma wants to do. A man that has lost every sense of honor and -"

Killian abruptly stopped ranting, because he noticed that the prince was no longer next to him. He turned around to find him standing motionlessly a few steps behind, staring at him with shock in his eyes.

"You really do hate who you once were, don´t you?"

Hook gave him his signature smirk, but it was heavily faked and David, perceptive as he was, saw right through it. "You would too, if you knew me back then. And you already think I´m a bad choice right now."

"I don´t think you are -" David abruptly stopped talking when he saw Hooks unbelieving facial expression. "Well, you aren´t exactly a guy a father would wish to have as a son-in-law, but you aren´t the worst choice either. And I think Emma knows that too."

"Thanks mate", Killian said, not meeting the prince´s eyes, whose gentle words meant more to him than he would ever care to admit.

* * *

"You do realize that you have failed, right?" Hook snarled, piercing blue eyes flashing dangerously at her. After clumsily dragging her down the wooden ladder, that led to the Captain´s quarters, with more force and reckless brutality than the man she knew would ever treat her with, he pushed her towards the desk, which was scattered with all kinds of stuff like maps, books and strange instruments, that she remembered from the last time she has been here in his cabin. Now that she was thinking about it, her time in Neverland seemed to be long gone. So many things have happened, that it felt like it has been years since she allied with former enemies, fighting for Henry´s life as the most unusual group of people to ever set sail on this island.

A strange sense of sadness filled her, seeing the faces of her son, her parents, even Regina and everyone else in Storybrooke inside of her head. And of course, Hook´s face. Strangely enough, she always saw his face. The way his eyes always seemed to carry so much warmth for her, _only her_, in them; still, after all this time and all the horrible things that happened to him, he had the strength and hope in his heart to actually feel, to care about her. He proved that more times than she could count and she suddenly felt stupid for not noticing earlier.

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to talk to him; to meet his eyes that burned her so deliciously every time they crossed her path. But instead, the eyes that were now settled on her face, lacked all of the emotion; all of the heat that used to pierce her very soul and set her body aflame. The eyes of the man in front of her were cold, mercilessly shooting daggers at her; he bloody well looked like he wanted to tear her into pieces. And remembering his reputation, the fear she has seen so many times in the faces of the former inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest, who seemed to shit their pants every time someone mentioned his name; and remembering her own panic she felt earlier when he threatened her on deck, she realized, that he probably would. She has already seen him in action once, driven by darkness and revenge, his handsome face a hard and unyielding mask of stubbornness as he ripped Rumplestiltskin´s chest open with his hook.

And by the look of it, the way he has behaved in New York wasn´t even the worst he had ever done. _Of course not, _she chided herself silently, _he is a pirate after_ all.

"What´s wrong, love? Cat got your tongue?" he rasped at her with a cruel smirk on his face. His hips snapped into hers, once again not hiding the excitement he felt and pressing her into the wooden table. His hand moved up from her waist to her face, toying with a lock of hair, as his hook simultaneously pressed up to her neck in a silent threat.

"Let me go", she hissed through gritted teeth, trying very hard to not feel a rush of heat spreading through her when she felt him pressing into her even harder, hips moving in slow calculated circles. And as much as she´d like to fight this, she couldn´t deny that she was awkwardly turned on by this. But who could really blame her? The man was striking, deadly pirate or not.

Emma could already feel her heart starting to beat faster, and she couldn´t believe that he had this effect on her. Pulse racing, liquid heat pooling in her veins and setting her aflame with forbidden desire. She wasn´t supposed to feel like this, but honestly? She couldn´t help herself.

Hook actually had the nerves to laugh at her. The cold, lifeless sound rang in her ears, pulling her from her thoughts; and as she brought her eyes back to meet his, it was as if someone dumped a bucket of icy water on top of her head, her body shrinking away from him impulsively. Within seconds, the electric desire she felt for him, turned into another desire. The desire to get away from him as fast and far as possible, which was a result of her survival instincts kicking in, a small voice in her head whispering at her to run because this was indeed neither the right man nor the proper time to get carried away due to her treacherous, hormone-driven body.

"Let me go", she repeated, this time with much more force, trying to focus on finding a way out of here, instead of falling into the trap he was creating with tender touches and this irritatingly attractive smile of his.

"Never", he whispered back, leaning down towards her, brushing his lips against hers softly. And even though the alarm bells rang wildly inside of her head, the small voice now desperately shouting at her to back away, she stayed right where she was. The moment their lips met, every coherent thought was erased from her mind; all of her worries, her fears, the loneliness - it was all gone, sending Emma into a spiral of passion, as she kissed him right back, greedily swallowing his low grunt of pleasure.

Suddenly she heard a soft click of metal snapping into place, her eyes flying open to see the triumphant smirk on his flushed face. Looking down, she noticed the chain that he had managed to fasten around her wrists, tying her to the chair that stood near the table. Hook pushed her into it, forcing her to sit down, while he slowly came closer again, fingers stroking his own lips that were still curved in a malicious smile.

Emma had never felt so foolish before, her blood still pumping wildly, adrenaline shooting into her veins that still hummed with pleasure and now also guilt and complete and utter desperation, which made her swear to herself that she would never be so stupid again. This was not Killian, this was not the man she knew and her stupid body needed to realize that. The effect he had on her was destructive, and she needed it to stop.

"Now", he said, "you´re going to tell me everything you know about Rumplestiltskin."

"I don´t know anything about him. Now let me go, Hook", she hissed through gritted teeth, watching as his eyes flashed at her oh so dangerously. Slowly, and without tearing his gaze away from her, he leaned forwards, his hand sliding over her cotton-clad arm until it came to rest on her shoulder, gripping her tightly. Simultaneously, his hook grazed across her collar bone, scratching her skin. She knew without having to look down, that he left a pale red trail behind.

"Liar", he whispered, bringing his face even closer to hers, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

Adrenalin shot into her veins like poison, as a familiar panic took over. Close, _too close. _She needed to move. _She couldn´t breathe. _Desperation seemed to claw at her insides as her hands struggled to break free from their metallic prison, hips shuffling back on the chair while she was trying to get herself some space.

Her reaction didn´t go unnoticed by him, no. A curious spark lit up his eyes as he pushed a little closer, his nose grazing hers. She saw her chance when he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, as if trying to breathe her in. Before he could make a move to stop her, her chained hands came up, knocking him right in the balls, hard. He yelped in pain, as he sank to his knees, hand hopelessly clutching his crotch.

Emma almost felt sorry for him and was a little guilty too, only hoping that she didn´t hurt him too badly. Killian would never forgive her, if she damaged the part of his body he was overly proud of. Not that he had no reason to not be proud of it, Emma knew by now that the whole "sword"-metaphor was very, very appropriate.

Pushing herself out of the chair, she scrabbled around to find something to break the chain with, but only seconds later she felt a hand and a hook digging into the skin of her hips. dragging her backwards into the chair again. Hook got to his feet under his breath, eyes even more deadly than before and unbelievably angry.

"Well, love. If you insist on doing this the hard way, I´m sure I can do you the favor", he hissed into her ear, making her tremble.

* * *

"You know what I don´t understand?" David began, only pausing to take a sip of the beer, which was standing in front of him on top of one of the tables at Granny's. He was aware of the curious eyes watching him and his unusual companion, but he honestly couldn´t care less. "Emma was with you during your time as a lieutenant, right?"

Hook merely nodded in acknowledgement, his fingers playing with the french fries on his table impatiently.

"And now she is with you again, three hundred years later. Why does that man not remember her, but you do?"

"Well that, mate, is a riddle I myself haven´t solved yet", Killian said, plopping a fry into his mouth.


End file.
